


Shark Bait

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [20]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bendy Goalies, Double Oral Penetration, Facials, Goalies, M/M, Self-Blowjob, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: A little while later they all climb in Tyler’s vehicle, Raddy not even complaining about the dog smell in the back seat.“Well?”  Raddy asks, however.“Well what?”  Jamie answers.“How was the goalie?”Jamie looks at Tyler, a wry smile coming to his face.  Tyler looks at Raddy in the rearview mirror and grins.“Very bendy.”  Tyler smirks.





	Shark Bait

**Author's Note:**

> The teal underwear came from a suggestion for one of our fans, so if there is something you want to see in a future hunt feel free to comment. Okay, we actually begging cause there's only so many ways to change up sex between hockey players.
> 
> Here is the first of two goalies in the hunt, so we thought it would be fun since Martin Jones has demonstrated how bendy he is in the goal, usually at the expense of a team we're cheering for (not the Sharks!).
> 
> As always we provide an image of the players involved for the non-familiar (hockey fans or not)
> 
> Martin Jones  
> 
> 
> Tyler and Jamie  
> 
> 
> This as always is fiction. Just like the image of a goalie sucking his own dick, completely made up.

Tyler and Jamie skate off the ice with Bish and Kari after their winning celebration and stick salute to the Dallas fans.

 

“Hey guys,” Jamie says and the two goalies look at him with that freaky, crazy goalie eyes look that scares most players.  “Can Tyler and I treat you to a late dinner after we’re done here?”

 

“Are you two feeling okay?”  Bish chirps.

 

“Please dear god don’t let this be about your next hunt!”  Kari chirps, too. 

 

Goalies, can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.  Jamie and Tyler roll their eyes, goalies know everything.

 

“I knew it!  Pay up Bish, they want tippers on how to do a goalie.”  Kari smiles holding his hand out at his fellow goalie.

 

“I guess that means I’m buying dinner.” Bish sighs.  Tyler chuckles at Bish’s disappointment.

 

They all sit down to dinner a short time later, and Bishop blurts out what he’s been thinking the whole ride over to the restaurant.  “So you are wondering what you can do with Jonsey?”

 

Jamie scrubs his face and groans.  “How the hell to do you know its him?”

 

Bishop smiles slyly.  “We goalies are a tight knit bunch, just like captains, right?  Besides, I think Freddie is the only other goalie your type.”

 

Tyler is now shaking as he tries to giggle silently at the banter between his stallion and the goaltender.

 

Kari buries his face in his hands.  “Tyler’s gone giggly, this is going to be a long dinner.”

 

Tyler goes from silent giggle to silent laugh, throwing his head back, mouth open, and shuddering vigorously.

 

Jamie decides waiting for Tyler to compose himself is the best way to move the conversation forward, so he orders appetizers and beer and waits, and waits, and… THWACK.  Jamie got impatient and smacked Tyler behind the head. 

 

“Sorry Jameson.”  Tyler says, composing himself quickly and sitting up in his chair.

 

Jamie lowers his voice to a low grumble. “So how does one seduce a goalie?”

 

“Well,” Ben hangs off the word, “if it’s Jonsey,  Chinese take-out and a shit ton of Bud ought to do the trick.”

 

“Any special powers you guys have?”

 

Kari chuckles, “we’re bendy, use your imagination.”

 

Dinner finally arrives, and Kari changes the conversation to a highlight reel of Bishop’s best moves against the Blues in their shutout that night.

 

Ben throws his credit card down to pay the bill and as the four Stars walk out of the restaurant Kari stops Tyler.  “I know he plays on the Sharks, but we goalies bond together, you hurt him, I kill you… got it?”

 

“Got it Lehky.”  Tyler responds with a straight face.  Never fuck-up with a goalie he mentally notes.

 

Jamie gets home whips out his phone, texts Thornton for Jones’ phone number.  Joe sends it back with a text,  _Happy hunting_.  Jamie grins and shows Tyler the text, which brings a grin to his face, too.

 

**To Jones:**    _Benn and Seguin here, you want to join us for lunch tomorrow after you get here?_

**From Jones:** _Thorny said you wanted me for “dessert”_

 

Jamie groans, damn hockey players for talking.

 

**To Jones:**    _Yeah, that’s true_

**From Jones:** _Okkkaayyyyyyyyyy, well buy me Chinese and beer and you can have whatever your heart desires._

Bishop was right, goalie superpowers are indeed powerful, Jamie thinks as he gets ready to crawl into bed with Tyler.  The dogs all assume their cuddle spots, with Gerry almost completely laying on Tyler’s head.

 

“Prey set, Jameson?”  Tyler mumbles from underneath the pup.

 

“Yeah it is, time to sleep though.  I love you, pup.”  Jamie replies.

 

“I love you too, stallion.”  Tyler says sleepily.  Too tired for overtime after that game, Tyler and Jamie are soon sound asleep.

 

Morning comes too quickly for an off-day, but they have company coming and need to get ready.   Jamie brings a tray with breakfast on it to Tyler, who’s still in bed, pecking away on his laptop.  Jamie walks in the room, sleepily yawning as he sets the tray down over Tyler’s out-stretched legs.

 

“Whatcha doin Ty.”

 

“Raddy and I are arranging our bye week vacation.  Cabo sound good?  We found a clothing-optional couples resort.  Will be Raddy and his girlfriend with us.”

 

“I figured you’d find a way to do this vacation without clothes.  Will certainly make packing easier.”  Jamie deadpans.

 

“So, the arrangement is Raddy’s chartering the jet and we’ll pickup the resort tab.”

 

“Sounds fair.  I look forward to a week of fucking you senseless, oh and is that a nude beach?”

 

“Yeah.”  Tyler giggles.

 

“Awesome!”  Jamie grins.

 

“Anywhere but this froze-ass wasteland.  A little freezing rain and these people freak out!”

 

They eat breakfast, shower and spend the rest of the morning straitening up the house and cleaning the bedroom, changing the bed sheets and getting everything arranged.  When Martin texts that their plane has landed, and they are on the bus to the hotel, Jamie’s just putting the last of the breakfast dishes away.  Martin says he’ll text with an ETA once he’s checked in. 

 

Jamie and Tyler are up in the media room, and Jamie is tapping his leg incessantly in anticipation.  Tyler’s snuggled up to Jamie’s side as they watch the sports news.  Tyler reaches down and stills Jamie’s leg.

 

“Relax, stallion.”  Tyler rests his head on Jamie’s shoulder.  “What’s got you so wound up today?”

 

“I can’t get past what Kari said.  About goalie’s being bendy.  My imagination is running wild at the moment.”

 

Tyler’s phone chimes.

 

“Well, you’ve only got a half-hour to wait.  Jones is on his way.”  Tyler tells him.  “Why don’t I let the dogs out for a run in the yard while you go pick up food?”

 

Tyler orders their food and sends Jamie on his way to get it, then he lets the dogs out to play.  The quiet is nice, Jamie had started to get on Tyler’s nerves.  He spends the time playing ball with the boys.

 

When Jamie returns Tyler directs Jamie to set lunch up in the media room.  He’s on his way to the kitchen for drinks when the barking dog doorbell goes off, followed by the real dogs going nuts.  Martin stands in the doorway smiling.  Tyler invites him in, looking the goalie up and down.  Martin’s wearing a pair of jeans and a soft, grey sweater, having changed out of his suit before coming over.  Tyler decides he looks so much more fuckable than the pictures let on.

 

“Love the doorbell Segs, it’s so you!”  Martin flashes a pair of doe eyes at Tyler.

 

Jamie shouts from the top of the stairs.  “Stop flirting and get up here!”

 

Tyler looks back at Martin and shrugs.  “Mr. Impatient.  I believe lunch is served.” 

 

Tyler shows Martin the way shaking his head at Jamie’s nerves.  Tyler waltzes into the media room with their guest, walks up to Jamie, and whispers in his ear.

“Chill out!”

 

They eat their Chinese talking about the upcoming bye weeks and their plans.  Martin tells them he’s headed back to Canada for the bye week, to see family and because he misses skiing and snow, two things these acclimated Stars don’t miss about Canada.

 

“So, um, what’s on the menu for dessert?” Martin asks.

 

“That would be, you.”  Tyler answers as he pads over to Martin to kiss him.  Jamie, hot on Tyler’s heels, leans in and starts groping at Martin and Tyler’s cocks, making Martin moan into Tyler’s mouth.

 

“Bedroom.”  Jamie announces.

 

Tyler breaks the kiss reluctantly when Jamie gets more demanding.

 

“Now.”  Jamie commands.

 

Tyler pulls Martin up off the over-sized couch and leads him to the bedroom, Jamie following.  Once they get there Jamie asks, “So do you have any goalie superpowers that work in here?”

 

Martin bites his lower lip, looking absolutely adorable and shy.  “Well,” he begins and hangs on that word. “I can suck my own dick.” 

 

Tyler curls his lips into a sly grin, looks at Jamie and cocks an eyebrow.

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”  Tyler asks with a lilt to his voice.

 

“We both fuck him while he sucks himself off?”  Jamie replies, winking at Martin.  “If he can handle that, that is.”

 

The expression on Martin’s face, which had been a look of nervousness and maybe a little apprehension, changes.  His features take on a set look of determination that Jamie and Tyler have seen behind the mask of more than one NHL goalie. They’ve just challenged him, the same as if they’d come flying down the ice on a breakaway.  Goalies don’t like to lose.  The look stiffens Jamie’s cock which is now straining against the pants he’s wearing.  Martin pushes Tyler to the bed, kissing him passionately while removing his shirt. 

 

Martin notices the Stetson laying on one of the pillows at the head of the bed.

 

“I’m game for that.  But I draw the line at wearing that hat.”  He laughs.

 

“No problem.”  Tyler says.  “I’ll get Jamie to wear it.”

 

Jamie gives Tyler the evil eye as he starts taking care of removing pants and any undergarments.  Jamie gets to Martin’s boxer briefs.

 

“Teal, nice color.”  Jamie chirps.  “Not as good as victory green, mind you.”

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that teal brings good luck.”  Martin protests

 

Tyler laughs until Martin pushes Tyler’s legs up, spreading his ass cheeks apart.  Martin shoves his tongue against Tyler’s opening.  Tyler stops laughing and lets out a loud moan.  Martin licks at Tyler’s tight rim until he has Tyler squirming.  Martin lets up on Tyler’s ass, so he can move up over Tyler to kiss him.

 

“Show us how bendy you are.” Jamie orders as he strips at the corner of the bed.

 

“Tyler,” Martin pants, “put your knees on my ass, and lift your ass in the air like you are doing a hip thrust.”

 

Tyler follows Martin’s order letting out a few huffs.  “Didn’t know this was going to be a yoga workout.”

 

Martin rests his ass on Tyler’s raised knees.  He gets his cock lined up with Tyler’s and bends himself over until he can take both cocks in his mouth. 

 

“FFFFUUUUCCKKKK!”  Tyler growls.  “That’s so fucking hot!”

 

Jamie looks around to see what’s got Tyler making the best sounds he’s heard in any of their hunts.

 

“Holy shit.”  Jamie swears under his breath.  “I might just want to watch this.  Fucking hot is right, Ty.”

 

Jamie’s cock is now leaking through his briefs.  Jamie tugs them off and tosses them on his pile of clothes.  He strokes his hard cock a few times, trying to ease the growing pressure.  He steps to the edge of the bed, standing at Tyler and Martin’s feet.  Jamie rubs his hands over Martin’s ass, squeezing the firm, rounded cheeks.  He slaps a cheek, leaving a red mark and making Martin’s breath hitch around his and Tyler’s cocks.  Jamie smooths his hand over the mark and bends down to kiss it tenderly.  As he does, he spreads Martin’s cheek, exposing his opening.

 

Jamie snickers and straightens.  “Does everyone in this league own a set of butt plugs?  I’m thinking this is a gayer league than I know?”

 

“Even straight guys like it up the ass, Jamie.  And I don’t know about gay, but there’s a lot of bi going on.  Road trips can be pretty lonely.  I know I’ve fucked Josi and Burnsy with a plug before.”  Martin pants.

 

Tyler, who’s been lost in the pleasure caused by the sensations from Martin’s mouth, checks back into reality for a quick chirp. 

 

“Never ever mention those two people in the same sentence again.  And never with the word plug.  Or sex.  Or… anything close to that.”  Tyler, who’s been lost in the pleasure caused by the sensations from Martin’s mouth, checks back into reality for a quick chirp.

 

“Josi’s okay to mention.”  Jamie adds, laughing.  “But please, no Burnsy.  Just... no.”

 

Martin smiles.  “But the beard.  It tickles.”

 

“Stop.”  Tyler groans.  “Please.  Stop.”

 

Martin laughs, then goes back to sucking at Tyler’s cock. 

 

Jamie removes Martin’s plug and starts tonguing Martin’s ass, making Martin’s eyes flutter shut as he moans against Tyler’s cock.  Tyler shudders at the stimulation.  Jamie doesn’t want Tyler to come just yet, though. 

 

“Okay Martin, you can come up for air now.”  Jamie commands.  “So, what’s the position you have in mind?”

 

Martin silently gets up from Tyler. 

 

Goalies and their silence, it kind of scares you.

 

Jamie and Tyler exchange nervous looks, waiting to see what Martin has in mind.  Without a word, he moves down to the floor.  He positions himself next to the side of the bed and throws his legs up over the top of the mattress, so his ass and back are against the side and his shoulders are on the floor, then he rolls his hips and brings his legs over his head, exposing his hole beautifully.

 

Tyler looks at the contorted goalie and is instantly jealous of Kari’s wife and what amazing sex they probably have. 

 

“Comfy there Jonsey?”  Tyler grins, leaning over the edge of the bed.

 

“You said something about a yoga workout, Segs?  This is just a normal stretch.”  Martin lets his legs come back a little until his lower back is against the bed again, easing the stretch until the other two are ready for their part.  “Didn’t I also hear two someones say they both wanted to stick their dick in me, or was I dreaming?”

 

Tyler lubes up his fingers and stuffs two into Martin’s spasming hole, causing a moan to escape the goalie’s lips.  Tyler fucks them in and out a few times and Jamie adds a third as they figure out how their cocks will be positioned. 

 

“Fingers, uh, are, uh, great, but cocks, uh, would be, oh god there, better.”  Jones pants out.

 

Jamie slides a condom on Tyler and then himself, lubing both of them up liberally.  Tyler squats over Martin’s legs, while Jamie sits on the edge of the bed, his legs on either side of Martin.  Jamie scoots forward over Martin’s ass and Tyler moves up so he and Jamie are chest to chest.  Being this close, they take the opportunity to spend some time kissing passionately.

 

“I’m glad you’re in love, but I can’t hold this all night.”  Martin laughs.

 

Tyler giggles and buries his face in Jamie’s neck.  Jamie steadies Tyler as Tyler lines his cock up and sinks it into Martin’s waiting ass.  The new stretch sends mewls of ecstasy out of Martin, who looks up to see Tyler’s ass framed nicely between his legs.   Jamie holds his cock and lines it up next to Tyler’s.  As Jamie slides in as well, Martin bites his lower lip and moans deep from his chest.  Martin’s breathing heavy by the time Jamie’s halfway in, he puts his hands on his lower back, though, and pushes his ass up against the two cocks. 

 

Tyler and Jamie finally bottom out into Martin’s ass and lock eyes on each other, pupils blown with lust.  Tyler cups the back of Jamie’s head and leads him into a passionate kiss, allowing Jamie’s tongue into his mouth and a moan vibrates Jamie’s tongue and sends a tingle down Jamie’s spine.

 

Martin can’t ignore the sight of Tyler’s ass in his face, he braces his hands to the floor and brings his face up to Tyler’s ass.   Tyler feels the warmth of wetness that is being exerted from behind.  Martin’s tongue lapping at his rim sends shivers through Tyler to the point that Jamie has to hold Tyler up.

 

Martin’s arms tire of the awkward pose and he sinks back down to the floor as Jamie and Tyler pound his ass like they’re riding a seesaw.  Tyler plants the Stetson hat on Jamie’s head and nips at his lips with each passing thrust.  After just a few minutes, Tyler’s panting with all the squats.  Jamie holds Tyler’s hips, stilling his motions as closes his eyes and enjoys the slide of his cock against Tyler’s.

 

Martin, rested up from his rimming of Tyler’s ass, props himself up again to suck his own cock.  The rhythmic motion causing his ass to spasm and Tyler and Jamie to moan as Martin’s ass clenches around their cocks.  Martin quickens the pace on his own cock and finally blows a load between his own lips.  Tyler and Jamie fuck Martin through his orgasm, gasping as Martin’s ass grips their cocks with each jerk as it spasms out its juices.

 

Jamie and Tyler lock eyes.

 

“Facial?” Jamie asks raising an eyebrow.

 

Tyler grins.  “Facial!”

 

Tyler removes the hat from Jamie’s head and slides out of Martin.  Martin lets out a whimper from the loss, and an even louder groan as Jamie removes his cock from Martin’s ass.  Jamie and Tyler motion Martin into a kneeling position. The couple rip their condoms off and start jacking furiously pointing their cocks at Martin’s face.  Martin holding out his tongue in hopes of capturing a little bit of come.

 

Tyler groans out his orgasm first and the first shot hits the base of Jamie’s cock sending Jamie over the edge at the sight.  Jamie plants several shots of white stringy goo all over Martin’s tongue. 

 

“Holy fuck that was hot.” Martin pants after swallowing Jamie’s juices.

 

Jamie and Tyler help Martin back to a standing position.  He takes a few minutes to stretch his back and neck out before he opts to take a quick shower.  Jamie and Tyler join him for some shower cuddles, then Martin calls for a ride back to the hotel. 

 

“Well guys, I’d love to stay, but team dinner tonight is mandatory.  Good luck on the rest of your hunt.”  Martin offers as he hugs Tyler and Jamie.

 

They wave as his ride pulls away, then Tyler turns to Jamie.  “So, ummm dinner?”

 

“Yeah Raddy should be here any minute.  We’re headed out tonight.  You and I have a little shopping to do.”

 

Jamie wonders what shopping they’d be doing with a teammate along, but he trusts Tyler.  And, Raddy.  Given what Tyler said about their bye week plans, he assumes maybe it has something to do with the trip to Cabo.

 

A little while later they all climb in Tyler’s vehicle, Raddy not even complaining about the dog smell in the back seat. 

 

“Well?”  Raddy asks, however.

 

“Well what?”  Jamie answers.

 

“How was the goalie?”

 

Jamie looks at Tyler, a wry smile coming to his face.  Tyler looks at Raddy in the rearview mirror and grins.

 

“Very bendy.”  Tyler smirks.


End file.
